disney_magical_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Snow White: Quotes and Scripts
'Cafe' Snow White: How lovely! And all the customers look perfectly happy, too. They must like it here! Tee hee! 'Friends' Snow White: Good morning, Player Did you have any good dreams last night? Judging by the smile on your face, I'd say the answer is yes! Snow White: Housework is important to me. There's something about a tidy room that makes me feel so good inside. That... and being told my food is delicious! Snow White: Oh, it's Player I'm so glad to see you! I'm sure today is going to be another beautiful day. Listen--even the birds are singing a happy little tune! Snow White: The sun sure is working hard! See how all these things are glittering? The trees and flowers are full of energy, thanks to the sun's bright rays. Snow White: You know Dopey? He only put on one sock today. Completely forgot about the other one! I hope he isn't getting into any trouble... Snow White: 'Winter is here at last. When everyone's gathered by the fireplace, singing and dancing, you'll forget all about the cold and the snow! '''Snow White: '''Tee hee! Did you know? The forest animals are all such hard workers. The raccoon is good at doing laundry, while the squirrel sweeps with his tail. Everyone knows exactly how to pitch in when it's time to tidy up! 'Greetings Snow White: Aren't you cute! Snow White: Greetings! Are how are you? Snow White: Well, isn't that nice of you! Snow White: What a lovely greeting! Snow White: You must be having fun! Snow White: You're too kind! Snow White: 'I'm so impressed! '''Snow White: '''That's fantastic! '''Snow White: '''You're so good at that! '''Snow White: '''Oh, thank you very much! 'Outfits Snow White: Oh, that outfit! It looks so good on you! Yes, it's very attractive! The townsfolk have denfinitely taken notice, I can tell you that! Snow White: Why, it's marvelous! I really love the kind of clothes you're wearing today, Player. It looks like we might have the same tastes! 'Photos' Snow White: Making more friends... is such a lovely thing. That's why I'm glad we're friends! Your friendship is a true gift, Player. 'Quests' Snow White: Do you have a moment? I told the dwarfs I'd make them new clothes, but I don't seem to have enough fabric for all of them. They'll be so disappointed--they were really looking forward to their new outfits. Do you know where I can find seven outfits' worth of nice fabric? Snow White: You'll try to find some for me? Really? That's so nice of you, Player! Everyone will be so happy! Thank you in advance! Snow White: Is that what I think it is? I knew it! You found some fabric for me! Oh, I can make some truly lovely outfits for everyone with this. Tee hee! I wonder how they'll react when I give them their new clothes? I'm sure they'll be thrilled. Now I can't wait! Thank you so much, Player! Category:Quotes and Scripts